justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
9 April
= 2019 = Instagram Stories Married a belieber.jpg|link= = 2016 = * Justin Bieber recording “Let Me Love You” at Studio 713 in Houston, TX. Ryan Venable and Justin Bieber at Studio 713.jpg Justin Bieber in studio 2016.jpg|link= Justin Bieber parties at Clé nightclub after his show. Justin Bieber Burns Post Malone TMZ Justin Bieber and Post Malone behind DJ booth.jpg|link= Articles * * * = 2015 = Twitter MightyMykell "@justinbieber gave my mom a nice I love you and offered prayer for her during this time over face time. She loved it!" 11:47 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2014 = Eagle.jpg Sun April 2014.jpg Justin Bieber on Never Say Never yacht.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "Check out @jtabraue’s #selfie on @shots http://shots.me/p/scugy0xt" 12:51 AM (Eastern Time (US)) justinbieber "@YeshuaTheGudwin lookin good on that wrist :) happy bday bro" 5:53 PM :↳ YeshuaTheGudwin "@justinbieber thank u again!" 5:34 AM (10 April) justinbieber "@MadisonElleBeer u did great. Song sounds great" 5:54 PM :↳ MadisonElleBeer "@justinbieber thank youuu :)" 6:01 PM MadisonElleBeer "So grateful I get to work with one of the most creative geniuses in the world @justinbieber ... Learning a lot from you :)" 6:04 PM YeshuaTheGudwin "“@justinbieber: @MadisonElleBeer u did great. Song sounds great” yes it does!!" 6:56 PM = 2013 = Instagram Music everywhere.jpg|'justinbieber' "Musiceverywhere" via Instagram Justin plays NBA.jpg|'justinbieber' "@scrappy -50 @justinbieber -76 .. 2k champion" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber photoshoot for Billboard at Milk Studios in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber - The Billboard Cover Shoot (Behind-The-Scenes) Justin Bieber and Usher - 2012 Billboard Cover Shoot Justin Bieber looking at the camera.jpg Car photoshoot.jpg|link= Instagram Alfredo, Vanessa and Justin.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Trying to take a picture with Vanessa and the kid keeps creeping in." via Instagram|link= Twitter officialjaden "Um To All The People Who Don't Know #Flame Is A Present From Me To Justin Yes It Is A Remake Of Boyfriend.. #SmieberForever #Msfts" 11:42 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) WattsUpPhoto "@MilkStudios @MilkStudios on set at milk LA amazing #Shhhhh" 2:57 PM WattsUpPhoto "@KennyHamilton thanks mate always a pleasure working with you guys #Shhhhh" 6:11 PM WattsUpPhoto "It's a WRAP...Bieber has left the building..Awesome Shhhhoot @MilkStudios @justinbieber @UsherRaymondIV @KennyHamilton" 6:30 PM AlfredoFlores "In the studio. This record is historic. I can't even describe but when the time comes remember this tweet. Legendary. #BELIEVE" 7:08 PM Articles * = 2011 = * Justin Bieber in Milan, Italy. JB and J-MO Milan, Italy.jpg Justin Bieber in Italy 2011.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber arrives at the Dolce & Gabbana Gold Restaurant. Justin BIeber at the Dolce & Gabbana Gold Restaurant.jpg Susan Tabak in Milan, at Dolce & Gabbana's Gold party for Justin Bieber, and Club Plastic Justin Bieber on a couch.jpg Justin and Ryan.jpg|link= Bieber Fever a Milano! Domenico Dolce, Justin Bieber and Stefano Gabbana.jpg Teen Fans Go Ballistic For Justin Bieber at Gold = 2010 = * Justin Bieber at Radio Disney in Burbank, CA. Justin Bieber Sings "U Smile" on Radio Disney Total Access Justin Bieber Rapid Fire Quiz on Radio Disney Total Access Justin Bieber - Radio Disney's Total Access Twitter justinbieber "last night- @jimmy fallon and @questlove - The Roots are the best - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnU_jmQYAY0" 10:38 AM (Pacific Time (US)) SeanKingston "ATTN FANS: Just Got A Call That The "EENIE MEENIE" Video Is COMING OUT CRAZZZY AND THAT IT WILL BE RELEASE IN 2WEEKS :)" 2:30 PM yesiortiz "Hey @JustinBieber fans,power106.com has pics of @radiobigboy's backstage breakfast w/Justin & info on POWERHOUSE 2010!" 7:55 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar